


寒冰与命运

by Astrollnut



Series: 曼达洛人，他的儿子，以及一名突击队士兵 [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 被击落在一颗冰星之上，曼达洛人必须努力让自己，更重要的是，让自己新收养的儿子活下去。一名帝国雪地兵出现在他们的逃路之上。冰雪，危机和棉花糖在等着你。
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: 曼达洛人，他的儿子，以及一名突击队士兵 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711420
Kudos: 6





	寒冰与命运

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice and luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



好运，霉运。士兵CT-113知道，自己的一生基本都可以总结为这两点：好运气和坏运气。  
好运气成功地让他从一名普通的帝国突击队士兵升职为雪地兵的一员。而坏运气决定这正是让帝国嗝屁的好时机。好运气帮他活过了帝国的覆灭，而坏运气则把他塞到了一个帝国孑遗的手上，塞到了一个只有白痴的而且小得不能再小的队伍当中。  
然而，好运是最难以琢磨和揣测的，它为CT-113拱手献上了所有人都在苦苦追寻的曼达洛人和那项资产。

唔，严格地说，它献上的是在CT-113和他的四个队友日常巡逻时，突然飞过上空的一艘飞船。有那么一会儿，他们还以为自己昏昏欲睡到出现幻觉了。有什么人会来这个冻死人的星球呢。  
但尽管如此，他们的代理队长和驾驶员——DP-908的感冒还是没好——还是开了一炮，把曼达洛人的船打偏了航线，直直地向着大地和冰雪坠落而去。于是他们踏上了逐路。

等到帝国飞船降落的时候，CT-113已经穿好了雪地兵的护甲，检查着自己的E-11爆破步枪。门外是一片茫茫的白色。要是不带着头盔，他可能什么也看不到。

“目标就坠落在西北方离这儿不远处。”队长说着加入到了他们当中，同样装备整齐荷枪实弹。“地面的冰不结实，只能降落在这儿。注意脚下。”  
“确认。”CT-799调整了一下雪地兵外装的电池。他是他们之中个头最小的。“目标呢？要活的吗？”  
队长没有一丝犹豫。“两个都杀掉。”  
CT-113挤了个鬼脸，抽出了他的爆裂步枪。光是杀掉确实简单多了，轻轻松松就能把钱赚了比什么都好。

他们向着雪覆的荒原行进，这里少有活物可以生存。几个小时的跋涉，他们到了。无止歇的风卷起冰雪在空中狂舞，就算是有加强的目镜能见度也几乎为零，天气差到他们差点儿就错过了曼达洛人的飞船。飞船受了损伤，但曼达洛人还是想办法成功迫降了；根据大开着的舱门来看，显然还带着资产逃跑了。CT-402和CT-799从开着的舱门进到了船里，其他几人守在外面。二人回来报告里面没人。一点儿也不意外。

——坏运气，CT-113在心里抱怨道。每次好运垂青，霉运总要插上一脚。从无例外。

“他们不可能走多远。”队长宣布道。“而且他们肯定在找容身的地方。”  
雪地兵们一齐看向不远处的一小群冰山。除了那儿，曼达洛人也没有其他地方可去了。  
“前进。”队长命令道，然后带头向前走去。

CT-113走了一步，然而他看到了那个差点被雪掩埋的痕迹。他蹲下来擦了擦其上覆盖的白雪。  
血迹。  
他们的目标有人受伤了。好运又回来了。CT-113直起身，跟上了其他人向着冰山走去。走进高耸的冰棱交错的窄道，他们开始搜寻起他们的猎物。  
然而，还没等他有时间好奇这次的好运会持续多久，头顶的爆炸就伴着冰雪以雷霆之势砸向了他们。  
倒霉！

——————

他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，几乎喘不上气，但CT-113又被好运气救了一命。砸在他身上的只有雪，巨大的冰刺全都避开了他。  
好运的只有他一个。  
咳嗽着挣扎着从雪里钻出来，努力站起身，他很确定自己有那么一两根肋骨断掉了。突然间，一把步枪戳到了他的面罩上。  
他抬起头，站在他面前的曼达洛人像是死神的化身。  
尽管如此，CT-113还是注意到了，流血的是曼达洛人。伤口肯定是在他的腰侧，血一直从胸肋漫到了他的大腿。然后他听到了咔嗒一声子弹上膛的声音。他的生存本能从来没有这么强烈过。  
“等等！我可以帮你！”CT-113脱口而出。

曼达洛人微微侧了侧头。就算头盔挡住了他的表情，简单的动作也将他直白的不信任表现得淋漓尽致。  
“你的船，它坏了。你没法起飞的。”CT-113慢慢抬起空无一物的手，尽量表现得纯良无害。他的步枪已经埋到雪里不知道什么地方去了。不过，他很确定曼达洛人不知道雪地兵的制服里都嵌着追踪芯片，他们的老板派出的支援部队可能已经在赶来的路上了。“我们的船。你可以用上面的零件修好你的。我会帮你。”  
“我为什么需要你的帮助呢？”  
CT-113用力吞了吞口水，他现在全凭勇气和固执在支撑。“暴风雪。你找不到的。等你找到也来不及了，你早就已经冻死了。”曼达洛人没有动，步枪依旧瞄着CT-113，他思考着。CT-113迎来了这辈子最漫长的等待。  
CT-113等待着，祈求着，但每过一秒，希望都在流失。噢，他死定了。他死透了。坏运气终于决定为他画上句号。

看着曼达洛人扣着扳机的手指慢慢收紧，CT-113闭上了眼睛。  
一声轻柔的啁啾打断他。他惊讶地看着一个小孩子从曼达洛人的肩后探出了头。他的皮肤是绿色的，有着软乎乎的耳朵和大大的黑眼睛。等下。资产原来是这个？

曼达洛人的头盔稍稍侧了侧，就像刚刚的啾鸣隐藏着什么需要斟酌的深意。CT-113怀疑冰天雪地已经让他彻底疯掉了。

那孩子吱吱叫着探了出来，朝CT-113伸出了手，然而寒冷很快就逼得他又缩回到了曼达洛人的肩后。

曼达洛人叹了口气。深深地叹了口气，就像是在心里怒骂这个落井下石的宇宙似的。CT-113知道是因为，他自己曾经不止一次地这样叹气过了。

“起来。”曼达洛人动了动步枪命令道。  
CT-113服从了。他的身体痛的要命，没错，但起码他还没死。好运气？  
“走。”曼达洛人又命令道。  
于是他迈动双腿。

他们停在了冰山的出口，暴风雪呼啸怒吼。之前还只是漫天飞舞的雪花遮挡视线，现在已经是茫茫的无尽雪白了。  
“我们得等雪小点。你撑不到那儿的。”CT-113说，他自己有绝热护甲维持着温度，面罩的呼气口还不断地送着暖风。而他的旅伴就没有这样的优待了。他的伤口还在流血，而且身上御寒的衣服少得可怜。“你的孩子。它会比你先冻死。”  
“你想吃枪子儿么。”然而曼达洛人却没有实际行动。他盯了一会儿外面的雪暴，一副想要用意念命令它停歇的样子。凝视并没有什么效果，于是他又转身回到了冰山之中。CT-113吓了一跳。男人没有等他。意识到他要么跟上要么被丢在后面，他赶忙追了上去。

他们走着。缀在曼达洛人身后两步远，CT-113注意到男人的身后背着一个背兜。他的手上提着步枪，而资产就蜷缩在背兜里。这样的搭配太古怪了，CT-113目不转睛地看着。  
直到那孩子从棕色的布料中探出头好奇地啁啾着看着他。

CT-113猛地低头看向地面。他不知道为什么，但心里知道他们在日出前就会死掉，他无法直视那双眼睛。

——————

他们最后停在了一个小冰洞里坐了下来，等待着风暴止歇。步枪放在伸手可及的地方，曼达洛人把背兜转到了身前将孩子抱在了怀里，然后他坐在了刺骨的冰面上。他连临时包扎一下他腰上的伤口的时间都没有。

CT-113坐在了冰洞对面。但鉴于这个洞穴小得可怜，两人的间隔并没有多远。他的距离近到足够将曼达洛人的动作看得一清二楚。他解下了背兜包住了孩子的身体，然后将它搂在了胸前。小东西正不停地打着寒颤。  
他可以听到它微弱的可怜的声音，还有它看向曼达洛人的眼睛。

赏金猎人思考着，然后他笨手笨脚地解下了身后的斗篷，也包在了孩子的身上。  
CT-113可以看到它还在冷得打颤。他的平视显示器上显示的温度对于绝大多数种族都是致命的，更别提一个孩子了。他微微皱了皱眉头，他的心中突然涌起一股沉重。他应该把两人都杀掉的。资产死于寒冷或是死于爆破枪对他而言又有什么区别和大不了的呢？

没过一会儿，他的眉头拧得更紧了。曼达洛人脱下了他胸前的贝斯卡钢，解开了夹克然后将孩子藏在了里面，然后用两只胳膊抱紧了它，尽一切可能让它保持温暖，将寒冷全都留给了自己。还有那个位置好死不死的爆破枪伤口。他这是为什么？  
——他们只是你的目标。CT-113提醒自己道。——任务。仅此而已。

“你要是同意把它交出来的话，我们可以平分赏金。”CT-113安静地建议。

曼达洛人的头盔从孩子身上转向不远处的雪地兵。“敢碰孩子一下，我就宰了你。扒皮抽筋。”他的陈述冷静而坚定。

CT-113点了点头什么也没说。所以，这不只是简单的表演了。这个蠢货竟然真的关心这个孩子。大错特错。总有一天他的关心会把他俩都害死的。关心别人意味着惹祸上身。坏运气。

冰山外，狂风呼啸。

最后，尽管保护得滴水不漏的孩子慢慢平静了下来，但曼达洛人自己开始打颤了。CT-113扫描了一下，平视显示器上他的体温很低。低得吓人。

也许要是他抓了两个活的，老板付的钱会更多？CT-113知道他的队长之前说了什么，但那家伙一向是个白痴。要是老板想要他们死，等CT-113把他们献上之后，想什么时候杀都行。活着的。没错，万全准备总好过事后追悔，对吧？要是他们死了，那想让他们活都不成了。要是他们活着，死不死都是一句话的事。

曼达洛人用闪电般的反射拿起了步枪瞄着从后腰上取下一个罐子的CT-113。他谨慎地举起一只手以示和平，然后将它递给了曼达洛人。“给。用这个。”

曼达洛人步枪纹丝不动地对着他。另一只手护着胸前夹克下的包袱。

CT-113将罐子放到地上，然后把它滚到了对面人的面前。

它既没有爆炸也没有搞出什么其他可怕的事情，于是赏金猎人缓缓低下步枪捡起了圆柱形的容器。一丝不苟地检查着任何危险的迹象，然后他终于打开了它。真可惜头盔挡住了他看到里面内容物时的表情。罐子里卷着的是一张自热毯。  
曼达洛人犹豫了一下，但孩子吱哟了一声，于是他接受了毯子。

刚开始这傻子竟然只想把它裹在了孩子身上。CT-113不由自主地开口了，“别。披在你自己身上，他也可以暖和。你死了对他来说也没有好处。”  
不用看到曼达洛人的脸他也知道他正在对他怒目而视，然而他还是不情愿地将它裹在了自己身上，细致地将最热的地方留给了孩子。

CT-113移开了视线转儿看向洞外。这个曼达洛人真的是个傻子。  
快乐的啾鸣并没有勾起CT-113的什么感觉。他才没有。

——————

又过了几个小时，暴风雪终于停了。曼达洛人没有一丝犹豫站了起来准备撤离。  
CT-113就没有这么痛快了。  
孩子裹着自热毯被曼拉洛人放回到了身后的背兜里。  
然后他们走向帝国飞船的位置。

雪将一切都淹没了。地形彻底变了，但幸好CT-113的平视显示器保存着飞船的坐标可以带他们回去。  
他只是不太喜欢孩子从曼达洛人的肩头探着脑袋看着他的平静眼神。就像是它知道什么他不知道的事。

一座小山浮现在地平线上，CT-113知道自己必须作出决定了。看上去像是小山的雪堆实际上是帝国的飞船。等他领着曼达洛人到了飞船以后，他就不用留着CT-113了。他需要的是零件，不是CT-113。  
他纠结于自己的进退两难，却没有注意到平视显示器上的警告。他一脚踏上了已经在风暴的摧残下脆弱不堪的冰面。

冰面碎裂的声音尖利，然后CT-113开始了自由落体。一瞬间，他想起了成为雪地兵前，在学院里接受的训练；这些裂缝就是注定的坟墓。一旦失足，什么装甲也挡不住降落时的冲击，抑或是冰刺将你穿成肉串。  
——掉下去就是死路一条。老师是这么说的。  
坏运气。

CT-113才刚有功夫悲惨和恐惧和后悔自己的命运，万物就都归于平静了。

但他没有死。没有死。环视四周，CT-113意识到自己正飘在空中，就像是在没有重力的太空。难以置信。他一句话也说不出。他只是缓缓扭了扭，然后他开始一点一点上浮。他震惊地看着裂口的曼达洛人，和他肩头的孩子；它双眼紧闭，两手正朝他伸出。

那个孩子把他浮了起来！CT-113听说过原力，他怎么可能没听过呢。但他从来没有亲身体验过。难怪老板想要这个孩子！它可以改变一切！它甚至可以重建帝国！真是好运气！  
然而离CT-113安全就差一点儿的距离，坏运气现身了。

孩子筋疲力竭地躺倒在了背兜里，失去了紧握CT-113的力量，于是重力马上攫住了他；可是曼达洛人抢先一步，把CT-113揪了上来。

CT-113躺在冰上，心跳如擂鼓，脑海一片空白。赏金猎人跪在稍远处，一手搂着孩子，另一只手伸出一根指头让它握着。

等CT-113可以站起来走到曼达洛人身旁时，他还在不停打着摆子。“飞船。我们该走了。就快到了。”他等着男人将孩子放回肩上站了起来。CT-113犹豫了一下然后问。“它...它还好吗？”  
“嗯。”曼达洛人的腔调不是很友好，大部分是累得。他的体温很低，而且伤口也又开始流血了。“走吧。”

没有其他事故，他们到了。CT-113打开舱门让他们进去。经过冰天雪地的跋涉，船里暖和极了。尽管对于曼达洛人来说暖和一下歇一会儿一定极有诱惑力，他却只是坚持赶紧把活儿干完。  
不过，他倒是挑了个座把孩子包在毯子里放下，让它休息去了。

就在他们快要干完时，坏运气到了。或者更准确地说，增援部队到了。  
只是一支小队。老板这些日子能派出的人也不多了。但就这些人也是足够的麻烦，何况曼达洛人现在的状况也不适合战斗。然而瞥了眼孩子，赏金猎人还是拿起了步枪做好了准备。

趁曼达洛人没注意，CT-113跳出了舱门。他走向正靠向飞船的雪地兵们。“总算来了。怎么花了这么久？”  
“别自作聪明了。你知道我们没法在风暴里降落。”其中一人答道。CT-113的平视显示器显示是FN-948。“目标呢？”

CT-113可以听到船里曼达洛人的步枪在充能的微弱声响。“在冰山那。”他冲着远方尖锐的高耸指了指。“我们追到他的时候，打斗引发了雪崩。我的小队都挂了。我觉得他们可能也死在雪里了。”

FN-948转头看向冰山。“我们得确认。找到死证。”  
CT-113点了点头。“我们一起去的话，应该可以把他们挖出来。花不了几个小时。”  
“确认。”FN-948收起了爆破枪。“我们走。我的蛋蛋都快冻掉了。越早办完回飞船越好。”  
于是雪地兵们向着冰山走去。

CT-113顿了顿，他向飞船投以最后一瞥。他想知道自己是不是疯了。然而随即，他就被竟然从门里摇摇晃晃走出来的孩子吓得差点儿心脏病发作。  
它轻声啾鸣，还冲他挥了挥手，幸好曼达洛人戴着手套的手冒了出来把它拽回到了阴影当中。

CT-113也下意识地想要举起手，然而他马上按捺了下来。他仅仅只是转过身，追上了雪地兵们。

曼达洛人有了需要的零件，还有用来修复飞船的两个小时。它们足够帮他们逃跑了。祝好运。


End file.
